


【卜岳】Swing You Sinners!摇摆吧罪人们！

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos
Summary: 现实向。也坑咯！





	【卜岳】Swing You Sinners!摇摆吧罪人们！

01有时候有时候 我会相信一切有镜头 

“哥，你说，我到底是左脸好看还是右脸好看？”卜凡揽镜自照。

“你左右脸一样好看。”二十余年的直男经验让岳明辉沉着应对送命题。

“不是，我说认真的，必须选一个，左脸还是右脸，快选一个。”卜凡round 2。

“左右都一样好看，真的，看着哥哥的眼睛，心灵的窗户不会骗你，左眼说一样，右眼说好看，从左到右按顺序阅读，大声说出这四个字。”岳明辉的手在虚空中画了个圈作势谢幕，闭着眼睛躺卜凡床上休息。

“哥，我没跟你开玩笑，你快点，我觉得左边脸好看点，你觉得呢？”卜凡强行撑开了岳明辉的眼睛，逼着他看自己左右摇晃脑袋。

“等等，我有点抻着脖子了哥哎哥哥哥哥哥哥哥哥！”卜凡拉长脖子大喊。

“别咯咯咯咯嚎了，母鸡下蛋都没你叫唤得大声。”岳明辉坐起身子，手摁在他脖子上，轻轻替他按摩松解。

以前卜凡个子高，他基础差，俩人学舞都不轻松，有时候体能练狠了不按摩第二天根本不行，所以每天回家要还有力气，俩人就相互按摩放松。

其实按照道理来说他跟李振洋才是一屋的，近水楼台先得月，舍友按摩很亲切，奈何找李振洋动手基本如同找虐。

他刚提了互帮互助计划，李振洋就扔了个瑜伽球给他让他自个儿对着墙滚。瑜伽球固然很深刻，但是哪有真人肉掌来得熨帖舒服呢，岳明辉回头一看卜凡倒是很雀跃，俩人就结对子了。  
这两年下来，身上大大小小的肌肉还真是摸了个遍，小小扭脖子不在话下，岳明辉按了一会卜凡就不再紧绷，哼哼唧唧地往他身上躺。

“哎没骨头了啊，又开始占你哥便宜了是吧？”岳明辉边数落卜凡边问：“为什么突然开始纠结这个左右脸好看的问题？是不是弟弟又跟你说什么乱七八糟的事情了，别给小孩唬下去了啊。”

“不是，哥，我哪有那么傻，弟弟顶多骗我包糖。”卜凡靠岳明辉身上仰着头看他，眼睛亮晶晶地：“我这不是寻思着哪边上镜好看嘛，王嘉尔老师不是说了，每个人都会有对着镜头好看的那一侧，我就想看看，哪边更好看，下次我舞台ending就用那一侧对观众，炸死她们！”

岳明辉一下笑了，揪了一下他脸上的肉说：“那你摆正了，岳老师给你鉴定一下哪边炸。”

卜凡噌一下就翻身要起来，岳明辉赶紧叫他小心头，对着他的脸看了半天，怎么看怎么觉得似曾相识，后来恍然大悟当年选纹身图案的时候早就见过。

“我说真的，没敷衍你的意思，真的都好看。”岳明辉说着撩起袖子给他看胳膊：“你看我当初纹的就是正脸，你们这种脸型就是左右对称正脸好看。”

“……你找死是吧！”卜凡说着就把岳明辉按床上一顿猛揍。

最终卜凡还是没听这不靠谱哥哥的，以三十块钱的关东煮为代价，找号称真人和照片差距最小、百分之九十九还原你的美的大模李振洋虚心取经。李振洋啰啰嗦嗦跟他讲了一堆蝴蝶光三角光颧骨颌骨头盖骨，最后一锤定音说你还是左边好看。

于是卜凡就开始刻意用左脸找镜头。

岳明辉对此不以为然，看卜凡又在照镜子了就凑上去笑他，完了还摆出一副我弟弟哪都好看的唯心主义姿态顺毛捋他，贴着问：“哥哥夸你还有错啦？长得帅不许人夸啦？”  
搞得卜凡进退维谷，打他一顿也不是，心里高兴也不是，最后化作一声毫无攻击力的 “你这个老岳”，岳明辉听了又大笑着溜走。

不过脾气好也耐不住烦，两三次之后老岳就知道收敛了，一方面是春节的狂欢就像李英超的脏脏包，看起来挺多，其实没法解决大厂里的痛苦。

压力再度席卷，卜凡肉眼可见地瘦下去，以前整天被经纪人按着减肥还是举步维艰，现在根本大厂里没人逼他，颧骨却渐渐拨云见日，整夜练舞毕竟是耗人。

卜凡进步的欲望和板着脸不开口时的气势一样强烈，加上他对自己的相貌始终有那么一点不自信，这时候再说这个无异于往人心窝子里戳小刀，岳明辉断断舍不得去给他添堵。

另一方面则是他们相处的时间实在是越来越少，倘若能被分到一组也就罢了，然实际情况是除了主题曲一首之外他们并没有真正的同台，两人各自在不同教室里拼搏。

两人前期尚能在每晚互道晚安，但自从老岳在别的屋睡了一晚后，卜凡跟打通了任督二脉似的，突然意识到原来宿舍不转我转，也开始整天往别人宿舍窝，要不是因为身高摆在那里实在没法蹭床，估计排练时一上头就要和组员们挤上一晚。

岳明辉起初以为他是生气了，毕竟对着镜头都敢嘟着嘴骂他恶心，后来才意识到卜凡的气跟灵超的糖一样，放一会就没了，自己给消化干净了。他提心吊胆地老老实实回来睡了好几天，每晚摸黑进来的反倒变成了卜凡。

“回来啦？”他拿着气声问卜凡。

卜凡似乎给他吓了一跳，没想到上面的李振洋和李英超都睡得这么死了，岳明辉还撑着不睡，小心翼翼蹲在床边跟哥哥贴着头交流：“你咋还没睡？”

“你咋才回来？”岳明辉反问他，感觉跟捉奸似的。

“刚才顺个动作，练了会儿，忘了时间。”卜凡挠挠头，突然把手探进他被窝。

“嘶！”裸睡的岳明辉猝不及防被卜凡的手凉了一下，几乎要喊出声，好歹是给忍住了，深吸了口气，差点憋出个嗝：“干什么你？”

卜凡本意是想试试他被窝暖不暖，毕竟这地方暖气不够足，刚才在楼道里他就感觉丝丝寒意顺着铝窗往里边爬。进屋一看岳明辉还醒着，怕他是因为冷所以睡不着，倒忘了这哥哥平时不讲究，一向光膀子睡。他急忙要把手伸出来，却不防被岳明辉给抓住了。

“你在哪练的？怎么手凉成这样？冷不冷？不知道穿大衣的吗？貂白买啦？”岳明辉拉着他手往胸口贴，暖意和心跳从指间传到他身上，让他有点贪恋又有点无所适从。

“没，其实跳舞出汗我还嫌热呢，然后去楼道站了会儿。”卜凡干笑着说。

“胡闹啊，冷热交替小心感冒不知道吗？”岳明辉捏捏他的手指感觉已经回温，示意他把另一只手也给他。

卜凡哪能，他伸手把哥哥那白得反光的胳膊塞回了被窝，说：“你别瞎操心了，我有数，你赶紧睡吧，我换个衣服就睡了。”

上铺传来李振洋翻身的声音，两人噤若寒蝉，生怕一个不慎吵醒了上面就要被桃木剑伺候。

岳明辉点点头示意他赶紧去睡，卜凡起身摸索了一会儿脱了衣服准备睡觉，睡前突然被岳明辉隔着床栏踢了一脚，他撑起身子看见老岳披着被子坐了起来靠近他，冲他招招手示意他靠过来点。

“干嘛呢？”他好不容易躺床上就被叫起来，有点小牢骚。

老岳隔着被子抱了抱他，拉开身子看着他眼睛说：“也不知道你看不看得清，但真的，看着哥哥的眼睛，哥哥没说假话，凡子你特别帅，左右脸一样好看，你的表现特别好，rap特别炸，你每天都在进步，大家都看得见呢，你别急，也别怕，多笑笑，帅着呢。”

卜凡不知道说什么好，瘪着嘴用力搂了一下老岳就马上推搡着他躺下：“好了知道了别啰嗦了快睡吧你。”

老岳又跟他说了声晚安，然后躺下了，呼吸声渐渐变得沉重。

卜凡转过身对着墙壁，没有开口说自己心里有些很不好的感觉，这种感觉不知从什么时候开始产生，也许小弟开口说不喜欢这个比赛时它就已经存在。尽管之前他们称得上是有惊无险，还有人小声说他们四个绝对能全上，但在小弟开口的那一瞬间他就意识到似乎有什么不对。

最小的弟弟终于意识到了这不是个有趣的游戏，倒二的弟弟也开始明白有人要走的痛和完成舞台的爽是两个独立体系，根本不能用同一套计量单位来衡量，更不要说两两相抵。

倒不是说他自己真的就那么害怕淘汰，时至今日比他预想的结果要好了很多，发现自己被那么多人喜欢他也激动，私下没少跟他们几个感慨票数到底跟粉丝数是什么换算比。  
但他害怕分别，他们四个人这两年来几乎完全没有离开过对方，他没法假设这种情况的存在。但大厂这个地方欢乐如产房，又残酷如病房，逼着人面对每个人都是孤独这一事实。

进F组，他着急痛苦，恨自己为什么不能做得再好一点，还牵挂李振洋生着病能不能继续，老岳天天睡前都来揉揉他脑袋陪他说话，小弟一声不吭小猫似的蹲在李洋旁边观察这个哥哥有没有过激行为。关怀都是好的，但没有办法真正分担，让他们不再担心的唯一方法就是让自己变好，所以师兄弟只能咬着牙自己练习到天明。

进35，小弟害怕，三个哥哥都挂心，镜头前相互拥抱，私底下想方设法也要逗他开心，轮流跟便利店员磨嘴皮子让人家挑小弟喜欢的口味进货，老大老二天天坐床头跟小弟忆往昔峥嵘岁月，什么不认识站牌地铁坐反方向、路上遇到小偷没敢上前抓之类的鸡毛蒜皮的小事情都说出来哄他，老三站在一边一手酸奶一手蛋糕，看见小弟露出点笑意了就赶紧问小祖宗饿不饿吃不吃东西。照顾都是好的，但没有办法真正治愈，舞台上的那一点颤抖最终还要小弟自己去平息。

刚刚岳明辉一掀被子他就闻到了药膏味，浓浓的药味在暖呼呼的被子里熏得叫人头晕，他没敢把手伸进岳明辉与床之间的空隙去摸摸那几片膏药，那么也许他就能确定自己不安的源泉是否来自于此。理解都是好的，但他再一次说没有办法，这条路还是要一个人走。

卜凡抽了抽鼻子，也许是药熏的，也许是别的什么原因，但他努力对着空白的墙拉了拉嘴唇，哥哥教他多笑笑。但这天气实在冷得不像话，他怎么也感觉不到温度，刚才也许有一点，但没过多久就散逸在空气里。

他隔着人群看老岳抓着小揪揪的脑袋扭来扭去问凡子呢，心里想的却是那天他抓着自己的手一直在抖，他挠挠老岳的后脑勺以示安慰，把他搂到自己肩上，但自己的表情也难看得不行。他看着小弟走上台去，李振洋张大嘴问我小弟第十三？怎么回事呢？他也不明白的，孤独一步步走向孤独。

有一瞬间他以为有戏，急切地追问哥哥，是你吧？你不是从fireworking出来的吗？是你吧？哥哥笑着拍拍他手，却说我不知道。  
他恨极了岳明辉脸上这种笑，憋回去啦，又给憋回去啦，为什么要这样笑，为什么要让他这样笑，他倒宁可老岳是掉眼泪的，就像昨天那样哭得全身颤抖，被弟弟们团团围着亲来亲去。

哥哥叫他笑起来，在脸上比划着，笑起来，多笑笑。

你说呢哥哥，怎么笑起来呢？像你一样吗哥哥？卜凡看了他一眼，被叫着哥哥的小姑娘们团团围着，好不容易杀出重围来找他们。

离了洋哥的小弟一直侧着身对着老岳，像是有股不知道向谁撒的气，委屈着犟着，不肯看老岳。老岳匆匆抱了抱他们就钻进了车厢，一会儿车就开远了。

他搂着小弟往回走，看见小弟在掉眼泪，他递了张纸给他，但没说话，他知道小孩怕泄气，攒着劲儿憋着火儿。

而他呢？现在他是哥哥了。

他逆时针转身，对镜头露出笑脸，仿佛时间真的可以因此而回头。  
  
02 海浪你轻轻地摇弟弟你轻轻地撩

岳明辉和李振洋的泰国之旅过得非常舒坦，阳光沙滩仙人掌，海风烧烤落地窗，最重要的是无所事事，白天睡觉晚上游荡。唯一的痛苦就是跟赌鬼李振洋关在一起，每天能从下楼看见的第一辆车是什么颜色赌到芒果糯米饭的最后一口剩的饭粒是单数还是双数。

“开单！”李振洋咬牙切齿冲着芒果饭吼。

“老板开单！”老岳跟经纪人晃了晃手：“这顿洋洋说他请了！”

李振洋盒盒盒盒盒盒盒盒笑了一通，狠狠推了岳明辉一把：“谁跟你说这个了，单数！我押单数，你快挑。”

“我还挑啥挑呀，你挑单数了我还能挑个分数是吧？你看啊，这个饭粒，它也不是那么饱满对吧？你看这个，这个是不是缺了个口，我认为我们应该严谨一点看，这个算半个吧，这个算四分之三个。”岳明辉拿根烧烤签子在饭粒上点来点去。

“我觉得不行，”李振洋把头凑过去：“这个顶多算五分之三，不，八分之五…八分之六个！”

“八分之六那得约分，约完了就是四分之三。”岳明辉无可奈何。

“那你是押双，”李振洋一锤定音：“快数！”

“一、二、三、四、这半个你看着就半个！好四点五、五点五……二十六，哎！”

“哈哈哈哈二十七！”李振洋狂笑着：“输了吧！老岳哎老岳！今天你就要任我鱼肉了你就从了吧！”

岳明辉往塑料白椅背上一靠，任他摇着自己手臂：“再用点力啊，疯狂甩脂。”

“快说！你想接受什么惩罚！”李振洋不讲究彩头，主要拼个输赢。

“这你都让我想，我想被迫接受全套马杀鸡，要实在不行明天吃俩大龙虾也算惩罚了，哎哟可痛苦了嘞，保证全程嗷嗷叫。”岳明辉提议。

“那不行，哪那么美呢，得来点刺激的。”李振洋开始思索了，想了想指着街边的棕榈树说：“那老岳你爬上去让我照张相。”

“不行不行万一摔了怎么办？你们换一个。”李振洋话音刚落就被经纪人制止了。

“哼！没劲！”大模愤然摔筷子，过了一会儿又捡起来，颤颤巍巍拿筷子点着一边灯泡上的飞蛾说：“去，老岳！把它给我吃咯！”

“我吃了，晚上吐你被窝里去。”岳明辉瞪了他一眼说：“你靠点谱，再这样下去我耍赖了啊！”

“你真怂！”李振洋又想了想说：“好，那你洋哥给你搞个大的，真！心！话！大！冒！险！”

岳明辉跟经纪人同时露出了不忍直视的表情，皱着眉说：“你这搞得可真够大的，我初中毕业就没玩过这游戏了，我看你跟中学女生也差不到哪里去了。”

“我看你是怕了！”李振洋这次心意已决：“你等着，晚上就让你说真心话。”

“我觉得你这句话歧义很大。”经纪人插话：“为什么还要等晚上？”

“难道还要便宜你听吗？”李振洋哼哼唧唧地趴岳明辉身上：“走了走了，买点东西喝去。”

夜市热热闹闹烟熏火燎的，很有生活气，跟大厂的理想主义氛围截然不同，他忍不住又想到两个弟弟。临走的时候两个弟弟脸色都很难看，但他也没法再说弟弟别怕，毕竟当你伸出手，不仅是抚慰，也是召唤，此时他连身都近不了，谈何负责？

李振洋倒是比他洒脱许多，说走就走头也不回，说哭就哭脸也不要，有时候岳明辉挺羡慕他这样的人，不会被自身的温柔牵绊住。但岳妈妈毕竟是岳妈妈，不犹豫不纠结就不是他了，就像此刻他艰难地拖着比自己高出一个头的李振洋往外走，倒也没有要把人家推开的意思。

好不容易从一堆小食摊子中杀出重围，回酒店的时候身上又是烟味又是汗味，早受不了了，俩人各自钻浴室去了，金牛座还物尽其用地泡了个澡，等穿好衣服出来岳明辉已经对着电视半耷拉眼皮了。

“阿岳你知道你现在像什么吗？你像我姥姥，我姥姥也这样，开着电视看，问她电视里演的啥，不知道！”李振洋边往被窝钻边说。

“你这话小弟听了一准高兴，天上掉下个大儿子。”岳明辉懒洋洋地：“你干嘛呀你自已有床，回你房间睡去。”

“好呀老岳你耍赖是吧！”李振洋不乐意了，摇晃着岳明辉说：“快把欠我的真心话还给我。”

“哎哎哎别摇别摇，你问你问，不过咱事先说好啊，就一个问题。”岳明辉脑浆都快被摇均匀了，赶紧制止。

“那儿哪儿行啊，”李振洋卷着舌头学北京人说话：“起码儿仨儿个儿。”

“行，三个就三个，”岳明辉也不讨价还价。

“真心话啊！不许撒谎不许回避啊！”李振洋强调。

“不是，到底有什么好问的，咱们四个整天待在一块，还有啥不知道的。”岳明辉也不明白李振洋在执着什么。

“那不一样，看你洋哥给你问个送命题，听好了啊，”李洋清了清嗓子提问：“如果小弟和我掉水里了，你要先救谁？请作答。”

“……”岳明辉看了他一眼：“不是你这什么问题，我会游泳吗我就先救谁，真有那么一天你给我赶紧把小弟捞上来。”

“别打岔，如果，如果懂不懂，如果你是孙杨，我是宁泽涛，算了宁泽涛不切题，我是姚明，小弟是…小弟是刘翔吧！那你先救谁？”李洋补充条件。

“那当然救小弟了，小弟是菲尔普斯我也得救小弟。”岳明辉不假思索：“李振洋你要不要脸，多大人了跟小弟抢？小弟面前你谁啊你！”

“哼，我是你爸爸。”李洋又开始哼唧：“听好了啊，第二题。”

“您说。”岳明辉捧。

“如果啊，如果我跟卜凡凡掉水了了，你先救谁？”李洋问。

“洋洋啊，咱成熟点，有完没完了？”岳明辉看李振洋一脸认真：“你俩我谁都不救，我开着游艇在你们一米开外我都不救，你俩自个儿游上来，游到岸边了我还得拿竹竿给你们捅下去，我还喝香槟给你们看。”

“阿岳我看你今天有点嚣张啊！”李洋作势要揍他，想了想拳头又给放下了：“等我问完第三问再打。”

“嚯，别问啦，我都猜得到啦，老岳，如果，如果弟弟跟凡子掉水里呢，你先救谁？是不是这样？”岳明辉嘚嘚瑟瑟地端起床头的水杯：“真没劲！救弟弟！”

“嗯，你怎么这么聪明？”李振洋白了他一眼：“我不，我要问的是，你最近一次硬的时候脑子里想的是谁？”

噗嗤一声岳明辉半口水就喷床上了。

“你恶心死啦！”李振洋怒吼。

“你才恶心死啦！”岳明辉怒吼。

“哪恶心啦！有本事你说啊！”李振洋又吼。

“不是吧？”李振洋看着岳明辉变幻莫测的脸色：“难道是个熟人？”

“天呐，还真是？”李振洋看着岳明辉脸又黑了几分：“不会是我吧？老岳你别吓我啊？哎好了知道不是了别踢我！弟弟不行弟弟还小谅你不敢那么禽兽，不会是卜凡吧？”

“…我靠！”李振洋看着岳明辉铁青的脸色，往床上一靠仰望着天花板幽幽说：“我的妈耶！真心话还是厉害！”

“我不是，我没有…哎你别瞎想，你别笑成这个鬼样子。”岳明辉百口莫辩：“我不是，哎我喜欢女生的！”

“都这样了你还喜欢女生呢？你问问小小辉答不答应？”李振洋不屑一顾。

“不是，生理反应你懂吗？纯粹生理反应！”岳明辉急得脸都红了。

“好，那你展开讲讲到底怎么个情形，洋哥给你判断判断是不是生理反应。”李振洋提议。

“哎…这有什么好讲的…”岳明辉犹豫了起来：“真的就是生理反应。”

“不讲就是心虚。”李振洋直勾勾看着岳明辉。

“好吧好吧…”岳明辉服软了：“其实也没多久之前，就我哭那天。”

“岳明辉你可以啊，哭成那样你还硬得起来，小小辉厉害！”李振洋啧啧称赞，在岳明辉恼羞成怒前恢复了正经样子：“你说你说，我不打岔。”

“我就是觉得我那天哭上头了你知道吗？真的误事，精神太虚弱了，平时真的没事，就那一下太无力了，太怕了，整个人就没支柱。

然后你不是陪小弟去全时给我买东西吃了吗？那时候屋子里就剩我跟凡子，他就去厕所拧了把毛巾给我擦脸，我本来没打算让他动手了，但那时候没力气了，真的人都哭软了，手臂都抬不起，感觉太累了，也不是说手抬不起来，应该说我连想抬起手的意愿都没有吧，心里的感觉已经告诉你就到这了，不知道为什么明天还非要去面对那个现实。

然后凡子就自己动手给我擦脸，他毛巾还拧得特别烫，特别舒服，那个动作，就跟照顾小孩一样，还是那种发烧的小孩，就捧着我脸在那边一点一点慢慢按着擦，好像他用力点我就要碎了一样，哎我怎么越讲越恶心，反正就是说他特别温柔懂吧？

哎然后我又没忍住又开始哭，我都不知道怎么回事，眼泪就拼命往下掉，收都收不住。然后凡子一下就慌了你知道吧，他脸上就，特别难受的那种表情，感觉跟谁打了他一顿一样，不是，有人当他面打小孩，哐哐哐打，啊也不是，我也不知道怎么讲了，反正就特难受的表情，他就举着个毛巾愣在那里。然后愣了一会儿，突然就开始亲我。

哎你不许笑！你再笑我不讲啦！你别笑！”岳明辉对李振洋好一通拳打脚踢。

李振洋笑了半天，好不容易才收住气，跟岳明辉说：“老岳我发现你真的是个小姑娘，真的，小姑娘，少女情怀总是诗。”

“你说谁少女呢？少女说谁呢！谁提议玩真心话大冒险的？谁朋友圈整天发那些个酸话的？”岳明辉反驳：“抱时渴望变老谁写的？”

“你爸爸写的！”李振洋掷地有声：“写就写呗，谁没点文艺情怀呢？但重要的是，我没被一米九二的大汉抱着亲呐！”

这下岳明辉吃瘪得说不出话来了，沉默了半晌才咬牙切齿说：“不是，我没说完呢，其实我当时候也懵了，而且其实不算接吻，就安慰性质的那种，亲在脸上眼皮上。然后他亲了一会儿我才反应过来。

反应过来就看到他那张脸，凑特别近，你知道那种冲击力吧？你知道凡子帅吧？就那张帅脸突然被放大了，然后看他再靠近的时候，我脑子就突然炸了，然后就硬了。”

李振洋等了半天没等到下文，推推岳明辉：“然后呢？你们干了个爽？”

“放屁！”岳明辉瞪了他一眼：“然后我就把他踢下床了，扶起来还解释了半天，就差说我自己神经病了。”

“这就没了？”李振洋看着岳明辉点了点头，失望地长叹了口气：“真是扶不上墙啊老岳。”

“敢情你还指望有点什么啊？”岳明辉反问：“您可真是唯恐天下不乱。”

“不，这么说吧，我给你捋一捋啊。”李振洋摇头晃脑说：“首先，你哭了，卜凡照顾你，特别温柔，然后你就又被感动哭了。”

“差不多吧，不完全是感动，主要是我那时候比较虚弱…”岳明辉还没讲完就被李振洋打断了。

“第二！你哭了，然后卜凡开始亲你，你就任他亲了一会儿，这没问题吧？”李振洋虽说是提问但基本是不容置疑的。

“行，虽然我觉得咱们必须注意这个一会儿的长短，但行吧，没问题。”岳明辉点头。

“第三，你觉得他特别帅，然后你就硬了。”李振洋更进一步。

“不是！”岳明辉下意识反驳。

“好，那你解释，为什么硬了？”李振洋冷静地反问。

“这个…”岳明辉苦苦思索了半天：“好吧你说得对，因为他特别帅。”

“好，那最后一点，你认为这是生理反应，纯粹的，百分之百的，生理反应，是吧？”李振洋总结。

“对，这点没什么好反驳的。”岳明辉认真点点头。

“好，你完蛋了，岳明辉你完蛋了我告诉你。”李振洋在判决书上签下了自己的大名：“这点没什么好反驳的，你完蛋了。”  
  
03 冬季到大厂来看雪

“昨天晚上北京下大雪了，听说是半夜突然下的，起初下雨，越来越冷，然后就变成雪了。”  
岳明辉摸摸卜凡的头发，沿着刚剃出A的青皮描字。

“以前我在南京的时候就整天想着这个，看了十几年了也没看够，等不到下雪，总觉得少了点什么。头一次放寒假回家遇到下雪，高兴坏了，站在路灯下面看雪花飘下来，跟那个灯光，纷纷扬扬的，就跟站舞台上一样。今年冬天不怎么下雪，下了我也没看着，没准我出去就是为了等这场雪呢，没想到进来找你们，又叫我错过去了。”

“你还不乐意来啊？那你回去！”卜凡气哼哼地拿头顶他大腿。

“哪不乐意了，这不是看你们也没看够嘛？雪年年都有，弟弟们…弟弟们也年年都有吧！”岳明辉拍拍他。

“谄媚！虚伪！”卜凡想到就来气：“龙虾好吃是吧？泳池好玩是吧？海景好看是吧？你给我下去，回泰国去。”

“哎哟我凡子还记仇呢！”岳明辉在他没什么肉的脸颊上点来点去：“没有，不好吃，比不上我们凡子煮的鸡翅！泳池好玩也没用！我不会游泳！海景，哎破海景，哪比得上青岛，差远了！”

“你这个老岳，”卜凡给他逗笑了，抿着嘴露出个七八岁男孩的笑：“你当初怎么说的？嗯？还不错吧？其实还不错！”

“特别好吃！世间一绝！”岳明辉表忠心，手被卜凡从脸上捉下来捏来捏去。

“几天不见你手破成这样了啊？别抠啦！”卜凡边说边顺着抚平那些毛躁的倒刺，但是薄薄的皮肤总是不肯服帖地回到原处，不用灯光他也知道顺着掀起的一角往深处走就是无数流着血的细碎伤口。

卜凡从被窝里钻出来就要去摸身体乳来给他涂，被岳明辉按住了：“嘛呢？好不容易给你哄得快睡了，突然钻出来干嘛？”

“给你找点东西涂手，你看你手不成样子了，这还是个手吗？卷毛边了都。”卜凡扭来扭去要挣脱他的手。

“别麻烦啦，一会儿就好啦。”岳明辉不以为然。

“好啥呀，这个伤就是，就是那个牵一发动全身你知道吗？”卜凡抱怨：“你就刚开始一点点倒刺，非要去撕它，然后就连着一大片都起来了，你就得涂护手霜给它抚平了。而且你这个就是治标不治本，根本原因就是你别去抠它，然后还要吃那个维生素，那种复合的那种…”

“别说啦别说啦，你睡你睡我找去。”岳明辉抱头求饶，自己起身往浴室挤身体乳去，回来时一边搓手一边说：“我可算知道你们平时嫌我唠叨是什么感觉了，你也差不多。”

“我这是近墨者黑，都是被你带的。”卜凡边说便往被窝里缩。

岳明辉把他外边的手臂从被子里抓了出来，往上涂了一大摊身体乳，露出了个无辜的笑：“挤多了，分你点。”

“…”卜凡看着手臂上三四个硬币大的身体乳：“不是，不花你钱是吧，用着不心疼的啊？你给我抹开！”

岳明辉嘿嘿笑着拉着他手臂从指间涂到肩膀，来来回回揉了好几遍，指间最后停留在他圆润的肩头。

“老岳你这个手法真的是可以的。”卜凡眼睛都不睁表扬他，给润肤露的牛奶味熏得慢慢地要睡着了，他已经很久没有安心睡过一觉了。

察觉到手指离开的瞬间他突然睁开眼，冲岳明辉喊：“哥你别走。”

“不走啊不走，你安心睡，等你睡着了我再走。”岳明辉哄他。

“睡着了也不许走。”卜凡重新闭上眼睛嘟嘟囔囔。

“真霸道啊，”岳明辉说：“好，不走，你睡。”

岳明辉看着卜凡慢慢陷入睡眠，嘴唇嘟嘟翘着，眼下还是一片青黑，但难得眉眼舒展。他鬼使神差地伸手碰了碰他的嘴唇，在指间触及的瞬间随即想起它们落在自己脸上的感觉，立刻收了回来。

岳明辉打了个冷颤，顿了顿，从兜里掏出耳机挂上，迷迷糊糊感觉自己似乎也靠着床柱睡着了，又突然惊醒，低头一看时间也差不多了，就把卜凡叫起来去化妆。

卜凡起床比他干净利索多了，没两下就收拾好了，岳明辉眨了眨眼睛说：“要不要哥陪你”

卜凡看他也不过刚睡醒懵懵的样子，笑了说：“岳妈妈送孩子上幼儿园，怕小孩哭，还得守在边上是吧？”

“这可你自己说的啊。”岳明辉也跟着笑了。

“没事，你躺我床上睡会儿吧，正好被窝也暖和，一会儿该轮到你们了。”卜凡说着抖抖外套，准备往外走。

岳明辉应了声，蹬了鞋子往床上钻，准备合衣躺躺，被卜凡制止：“衣服脱了，这么睡起来闷”

岳明辉乖乖脱了上衣，犹豫了一下把裤子也脱了，团吧团吧踢角落里了，卜凡看得心里窝火，骂他：“我这干干净净的床你又给我弄乱了。”

“哎，等会儿肯定给你收拾干净，一尘不染，苍蝇上去都能劈叉。”岳明辉往热烘烘的被窝一钻，眼睛都舒服得眯起来了，随便什么海口都敢夸。

“你瞧你那样，打赌醒了你也不会收拾，你还是放着我来吧。”卜凡走出门，听到岳明辉在背后懒洋洋的声音：“别学洋洋乱打赌啊。”

突然从密封的室内走到走廊，有那么点冷，卜凡下意识抿了抿嘴唇，随即发出一声意义不明的笑。

牛奶味的。

卜凡舔着唇进化妆间的时候，李英超早就在了，俩哥哥返厂之后李英超小尾巴要翘到天上去了，又恢复了当初有三个大哥做靠山的团霸劲，吃着李振洋夹带回来的糖，嘚嘚瑟瑟跟还在减肥的小尤炫耀，被小尤揪着练了半天歌，现在电量耗到了百分十五十，正乖乖坐着等化妆回电，看到卜凡进来就兴奋地跟他挥了挥手。

卜凡伸出手想摸摸弟弟的脑袋，又怕弄乱发型，就在他背上拍了拍，李英超冲他笑得眼角都皱了：“岳叔呢？”

“小白眼狼今天吃谁的巧克力呢？张口就岳叔呢？你洋哥呢？”李振洋不知道从哪钻出来了，掐着李英超的后颈肉晃。

“你瞧你这样谁要关心你？”李英超反抗失败，逞口舌之快。

“老岳呢？”李振洋也问。

“我床上，睡着呢。”卜凡自然而然地回答，自然而然地不知道为什么李振洋突然开始剧烈咳嗽。

“没事吧？”李振洋咳嗽之猛烈引发围观，连旁边的陈立农都扭头关心了一下。

“没事没事，口水呛到了。”李振洋顺了顺气冲四周抱拳回礼。

“怎么睡你床上去了？”李振洋用目光揪着卜凡问，生怕一不留神追的连载就直接奔完结去了。

“我刚醒啊，床上暖和，让他睡会咋啦？你们那冷冰冰的床铺谁睡得着？”卜凡不明白为什么李振洋目光如此炙热。

“没事，”李振洋看俩弟弟一脸不明所以，摆了摆手揭过话题：“有没有人叫他啊？别耽误化妆。”

“我岳叔天生丽质，化妆三十秒，才不像你要化那么久！”李英超还没从一捏之仇里缓过来，放了嘲讽一个箭步躲到卜凡身后，露个小脑袋冲李振洋略略略。

李振洋看李英超一派天真，内心感受复杂，心想你还笑呢你娘要嫁人了你有没有点数啊。再看那边卜凡一脸狐疑看着自己，心理感觉更加微妙，看着卜凡平时愣头愣脑的，但他也知道这小学弟不傻，心下登时摸不准这到底是只跟岳明辉在温水里游来游去的大青蛙，还是一口深不见底默不作声就把人给煮了的大铁锅。

管他呢，是蛤蟆是锅拉出来遛遛，反正被日的也不是我，操那份心干吗呢？李振洋很快获得了内心逻辑自洽的因呢屁死，就听见俩弟弟在那边嘀嘀咕咕。

“他说啥呢？”李英超扒着卜凡肩膀问。

“我也不知道啊？”卜凡看李振洋一会儿皱眉一会儿撇嘴，还盯着自己，简直毛骨悚然。

等李振洋抬头冲他们露出微笑的时候俩人不由齐刷刷喊了声：“妈耶！”，再度引起四周好奇的视线。

“……”李振洋翻了个白眼：“叫爹。”

想了想又点了点小弟脑袋：“你不许叫，你得叫爷爷。”

“爷爷！爷爷！”旁边的路过的小鬼听了没头没脑地开始捏着嗓子学葫芦娃，带得徐圣恩朱星杰等人也跟着比谁的嗓音更像，一时间化妆间里一片此起彼伏的爷爷。

李振洋对着别人也不好把白眼保持下去，轻轻踢了卜凡一脚，丢了句我去叫老岳就溜了，听到卜凡在后面喊：“你叫他干嘛让他多睡会儿啊！不是！你踢我干嘛啊！”

岳明辉其实也没睡熟，迷迷瞪瞪躺了一会儿，李振洋进来的时候他正裹着被子跟傻子似的坐在床上放空，李振洋每每看到这个状态的岳明辉就觉得特别好欺负，忍不住上手去揪他头发。

“干嘛呀，别揪啦！”岳明辉黏黏糊糊埋怨。

李振洋长叹口气：“老岳，你知道，还好来叫你的是我，要是卜凡凡来，你今天就别想上台了。”

“哈？”岳明辉还没清醒。

“来，跟我说说你们刚才干了啥？”李振洋看见岳明辉裹在被子里白花花的肉啧啧称奇：“你这脱得够干净啊！”

“录着呢！能干嘛！”岳明辉终于回过味来，下巴一点镜头：“去把镜头挡上，哥哥换衣服。”

李振洋换了个位置遮住了镜头，琢磨着：“你的意思是要是没这镜头你们就能干点啥了？”

“别整天揪着我的话不放，你没别的事做啦！”岳明辉把脑袋从领口钻出来。

“我还真没别的事情做，就指着你这找点乐子。”李振洋看岳明辉在被子里扭来扭去穿裤子，说：“我觉得我就不能去想晚上怎么样。”

岳明辉愣了一下，屋子里没开灯没拉帘，他也看不清李振洋的表情有几分认真几分戏谑，只好拍拍床板：“聊会儿？”

“谁跟你聊啊你快点，准备化妆啦。”李振洋嘟囔着坐到了他旁边。

两个人面面相觑对视了半天，不知道怎么开始，最终还是年长的先开了口：“不管怎么说，都是好事，是吧？”

“…”李振洋有点暴躁地摸了摸自己的头发：“你废话，我也知道。”

“老实说，我也不知道是该舍得还是舍不得。”岳明辉在自己的指甲上摸来摸去，忍着没去抠它：“我当然是觉得他们大有希望，但是吧，你也知道这代表什么。”

“嗯哼。”李振洋玩着自己的袖子口：“你看咱们弟弟的眼神，哎呀，弟弟。”

“哎我有时觉得我可羡慕小李英超了，”岳明辉感慨：“真是初生牛犊，太坚定了。”

“也不完全是，主要还是没见过世面，”李振洋想到弟弟就忍不住笑了：“你夸他什么他就都当真了，哪像你，人家夸你金发好看，你还要琢磨半天黑发哪里跟不上。”

“嗨，我这是周到，队长就得像我这样你知道吧？”岳明辉又开始自吹自擂：“综合评估，防患于未然。”

“得了吧你，快起来，差不多了。”李振洋的多愁善感被岳明辉打消了，拍了拍肩膀让他赶紧准备去化妆。

“洋洋。”岳明辉在李振洋走之前叫住了他。

“嗯？”李振洋问。

“我跟凡子老说，一切都是最好的安排。”岳明辉说：“我们是这么说的，也是这么相信的，真的。”

“知道啦，快点。”李振洋哼一下笑出了声，又忍不住回嘴：“撒鸡汤还不忘‘我们’呢，真行。” 

岳明辉跟在他后面走，进化妆间的时候卜凡和李英超两个人都在化妆，刚好画到眼妆部分，垂着眼睛，睁眼时突然看见两个哥哥都在眼前，两人眼睛一下子亮了。

“你们怎么才来！”李英超拉着哥哥们的手撒娇，卜凡在旁边抿着嘴笑。

“没耽误事就好。”岳明辉伸手拨了拨两个弟弟的头发，李英超扮了个鬼脸躲开了，卜凡乖乖任他摸了两下。

“走了，那边喊咱们化妆了。”李振洋听到那边工作人员的召唤，示意老岳跟上。

“等等加油啊！”岳明辉说，李振洋跟着在两人肩上拍了拍。

“以更诚挚的飞翔…”岳明辉喃喃自语：“感觉到扩展开来的空气。”

“说什么呢老岳。”李振洋搭着他的背。

“作法呢！”岳明辉笑着说，看着舞台灯光如此明亮，所有尘埃纷纷扬扬，如同他错过和没有错过的每一场雪。   
4 一条大河波浪宽

“岳叔，”李英超边换衣服边跟身旁的岳明辉搭话：“我觉得凡哥最近不正常。”

“啊？”岳明辉忙着把衣服上的毛毛边往下扯，心不在焉地问：“什么不正常？”

“黏你黏得不正常。”李英超笃定地说。

“没有吧？”岳明辉一脸问号：“没有很黏我啊？”

“小弟，这就是你不懂了，”李振洋阻止了满脸不服气的李英超，扭头问岳明辉：“你上次说的那个什么论来着？前提那个。”

“三段论，就是演绎推理的…”岳明辉下意识准备展开讲讲。

“打住，三段论，来，今天换你洋哥给你上课啊小弟，这个三段论，有个大前提，有个小前提，然后才有结论，你懂吧？”李振洋勾搭着弟弟。

弟弟在怀里乖乖晃了晃脑袋表示不懂。

“那我举个例子，嗯，我怎么有点想吃栗子了，老岳秋天到了记得给我买啊。”李振洋说。

“我欠你的？”岳明辉没好气。

“你别跑题！”李英超拉他。

“呐，是这样的，大前提，比如吧，吃糖容易长蛀牙，对吧？”李振洋问。

“…李振洋你说话小心点！”察觉到了一丝丝危险气息的李英超警觉地问。

“比如嘛！你不要这么敏感，咱接着上课啊，小前提，小灵超喜欢吃糖，这也是事实吧？”李振洋防患于未然箍住了小弟，紧接着说：“所以，结论就是小灵超容易长蛀牙。”

“李振洋你要死啊！”李英超怒吼。

“上着课呢！你怎么骂老师呢！你这孩子真是太不像话了！”李振洋跟束缚带似的捆着扭来扭去的李英超。

“哎别闹啦，衣服要皱啦！等等还拍呢！”岳明辉又开始拉架：“不是，洋洋，我怎么觉得我也听不懂你想说什么呢？”

“这你都听不懂！硕士白读啦！”李振洋嘴皮子甩得噼里啪啦响：“大前提，不管哪个时期的卜凡都喜欢黏着老岳，小前提，外面那家伙叫卜凡，里面这家伙叫老岳，结论，黏是黏了，没什么不正常的。”

“不是，你这说的什么乱七八糟的，三段论不是这样的，你得有普遍承认的真理跟不言自明的事实…”岳明辉下意识反驳，没说两句就被胖胖胖的敲门声打断了。

“老岳，你好了没啊？换个衣服这么久啊？我能进来吗？”卜凡在外面问。

“你看，我说什么来着，小凡凡这不是来搞课堂展示了吗？优等生啊！”李振洋松开了李英超，扬眉吐气地拿下巴指门：“小弟，学着点。”

李英超叹服地点点头：“岳叔，对不起，是我没见过世面，错把正常当反常。”

“小弟这句超常发挥了啊！”李振洋说完自己又嘎嘎嘎笑：“超儿常发挥！”

卜凡拧门进来了，看一大一小笑得前仰后翻，岳明辉一个人红着脸站在旁边，马上就急了：“你们又欺负老岳？你们干嘛一个个的整天欺负老岳？”

“黏人归黏人啊，不许乱咬人，”李振洋小指翘翘地点了点卜凡，勾着小弟出去了，走前还大喊：“老岳，我是不是很有眼力见？”

“这说啥呢？”卜凡一头雾水看着岳明辉，上手摸了摸他脸：“怎么这么红？”

“他们说你太黏我啦。”岳明辉不情不愿地讲：“洋洋那嘴你知道吧，就，特别…”

“欠的他！”卜凡马上开始吠人：“又没黏他！管得着吗！”

说完又委屈巴巴地看着岳明辉说：“怎么着？你不乐意啊？”

“哎呦不是，没有，我没有，”岳明辉安抚了一会儿才反应过来：“我主要也没觉得你黏呐！”

这句话大大取悦了卜凡，他脸上露出了一个狡黠又得意的笑容：“走吧？”

岳明辉点点头跟他出去了，心里倒是没放下，一直想着李振洋的话。  
李振洋平时不干涉他，刚才也实际圆了圆场，没让小老虎打破砂锅问到底。但他们两个毕竟自诩成年人地聊过那么多次人生理想，眼神交换一下就知道对方要讲什么。  
洋洋抬了抬眼，要骂人啦！洋洋挑了挑眉，要骂人啦！洋洋扬了扬嘴角，歹势，又要骂人啦！

走时他手指点了点卜凡，眼睛看的却是岳明辉，眼里明晃晃是骂人的前奏。  
“老岳，想清楚吧！连小弟都觉出不对了，再拖下去收不了场啦！”他仿佛都能听到李振洋在他耳边这么说着。

但要想清楚什么呢？  
想清楚卜凡是不是喜欢他？他倒也想搞清楚这个，但是性取向这件事情就像一条大河横搁在两人之间，你在这头我在那头。  
为着这条河的缘故，隔空喊话时他总分不清潮湿的究竟是凝视时的悸动，还是自然而然的水汽蒸腾？颤抖的究竟是言语后的深意，还是本就存在的浪奔浪流？

更何况，作为一个英国留学归来自由平等的文化人，岳明辉早就明白其实性取向这玩意如水流动，不能说一端是弯一端是直两岸泾渭分明，它就是河水本身。而河水自然而然就是有时一往无前，有时千回百转，你以为他很弯的时候，他突然笔直，你以为他就此直下去了，他突然又弯了。  
卜凡就是这样，在这河水隆隆的涌动中，他很难区分这个弟弟说出来的话究竟是几个意思，有时他想，再怎么直也不会随随便便说喜欢吧？直男会这样攥着别人的手？直男会这样伸手捧着你？有时看着卜凡和别人互动，又在心里啐自己：要点脸吧！别把弟弟的信任关爱想歪了，不过是小动物的依赖罢了。

那还要想清楚什么呢？也许想清楚自己到底喜不喜欢卜凡更现实一点。  
但这就是另一个难题了，岳明辉觉得自己在这段关系中时常处于一种被动的地位，他被动地流下眼泪，被动地被温柔照顾和密密亲吻，然后被动地硬了。所以他也该被动地等待卜凡给出下一步的行动，然后被动地做出一点身不由己的反应。  
当然这是他自欺欺人了。  
虽然他自有一套世界观，但是李振洋振聋发聩的“你完蛋了”言犹在耳。没人比他更知道李振洋内心到底是个怎样的小公主，两百层褥子下的豌豆都能喊膈，岳明辉心里那块阻塞血管的大石头焉能逃过法眼？所谓当局者迷，所以当局者最好相信这个旁观者的，更何况当局者自己也觉得不对了。  
所以这个问题的实际困难之处不在于问题本身有多难回答，而在于这是一套组合拳，也许他就是喜欢，但是喜欢又能怎么样呢？喜欢就要在一起吗？他们真的能在一起吗？现在的生活叫做在一起吗？  
岳明辉感觉这种问题就不能细想下去，不是有句话这么说嘛，大海尚且可以被分开，更何况爱人，更何况未知相爱与否的人。

岳明辉晃了晃脑袋，试图把这些乱七八糟的东西甩出脑袋，成功收获了卜凡询问的眼神。

“没事，有点儿困。”岳明辉拉出个笑。

“你下次换衣服别磨蹭了，里面闷，呆久了缺氧犯困。”卜凡捏了捏他耳朵，跟哄小孩似的：“再忍忍，录完上车就能睡。”

岳明辉点头嗯了一声，速战速决访完自己的部分，溜达着去围观卜凡，还没走近就听见他在那大肆抖露贫穷往事，正说到以前他去趟小卖部回来都得张嘴闻闻有没有偷吃东西，岳明辉简直头大，这弟弟讲话让人想捂住嘴。

岳明辉站在后面听了一会儿，提问的人也没发现，倒是卜凡先瞧见他了，正好人问对女朋友什么要求。岳明辉自己都不知道自己为什么竖起了隐形的耳朵，就看见卜凡抬起眼皮子似有似无地看了他一眼，眼神轻飘飘在他脸上点了一下，然后又飘走了。

“我都可以，我说实话主要是性格，心灵美就可以了。”卜凡说。

岳明辉觉得自己心跳快得不正常了， 这屋子太热，他穿的衣服太多，忍不住要大呼一口气来保持生命，所以他也那么做了。  
“说最真实的！”他起哄大喊，把提问者吓了一跳，回头说哎哟岳岳来旁观啊？  
岳明辉点了点头，眼睛却始终盯着卜凡，

卜凡脸上挂着一点坏笑，跟平时的小太阳一点都不一样，在楼上冲行人滋水枪的小孩，拦路告白的风云学长，走出现场的福尔摩斯，你所能想到的一切势在必得。

“是真实的！”卜凡大声说。

记者又给吓了一跳，小声嘟囔怎么还突然喊上了。

一条大河波浪宽，风吹稻花香两岸，我家就在岸上住，听惯了卜凡这二愣子，看惯了爱情的高帆。

岳明辉心头又响起了哗啦啦的水声，春潮带雨晚来急野渡无人舟自横，或者这根本是钱塘江大潮，天际一线，涌到眼前才发现铺天盖地都是水声。这水大概是溢出了内心，所以才让卜凡乘机起航，一边对着记者炫耀自己多会做饭多居家多会照顾人，一边使劲儿拿着眼睛瞟哥哥，处处留有鼓掌空间，就等哥哥上来接话，活像划着小澡盆在海水里飘荡的神气小水手。

奈何岳明辉脑子都迷糊了，哪顾得上这个，连卜凡回答自己是否是居家型男人时直接cue的“其实我不应该说这个话，有点自卖自夸的感觉，应该让那些跟我生活在一块的人，让他们说对不对”都给错过去了，等回过神来时卜凡已经生起了闷气，又开始跟记者说老岳老，李洋狗，能保护的只有弟弟。

“那这三个人有没有谁是你感觉你可以偶尔依赖一下的？”记者问。

岳明辉看到卜凡又露出了坏笑，心里顿时感觉不妙，果然下一秒他意味深长地说：“没有，真的没有，真的没有能躺在他怀里哭一下的。”

躺在他怀里哭一下，怎么哭呢，怎么躺呢，怎么拥抱又怎么亲吻？

卜凡挑着眉看似专心地倾听记者提问，但眼神似笔，一撇一捺重新描绘当时的场景，热毛巾再度如同白云一样盖在他脸上，温暖柔软地降落。岳明辉最后在卜凡的采访里搭了次话，接着便放任自己沉浸在这轻佻又迷人的氛围中，让记忆把自己慢慢带回那相互依偎的时刻，但在下一刻他突然睁开了眼。

其来有自，世间万物其来有自，他在内心惊恐而绝望地重复着，看着回忆中的自己慢慢伸出手去，在毛巾冷却而卜凡准备转身去洗手间的那一瞬间，伸手拉住了他。

毫无意义地，他的手划过弟弟的手臂，挤开了他的手掌，扣住了他的手指，仿佛悬崖上的探险家仅存的一枚梅伦锁，安全带与下降器经由这个支点组合在了一起，他因此拥有了上升、下降和停留的选择权。

“怎么了老岳？我再给你拧把毛巾？”卜凡右手反握住他，左手把湿毛巾搭在臂上，腾出来安抚地拍了拍他。

他没有松手，牙关里也挤不出什么词句，唇齿间只有嘶嘶的气声，混合着潮湿燥热的气，他看着弟弟，眼泪突兀地往下掉。

“哥哥！老岳！”他听见卜凡的惊呼，但他看不清楚，也觉得声音遥遥，也许他不仅不能表达，还忘了如何接受，世界和内心的通道在疲惫和痛苦中慢慢关闭。  
他用力抓住卜凡的手了吗？也许还不够用力，否则他们之间怎么会还有间隙，否则他怎么会依然如此冰冷。

然后云层化开，亲吻像雨滴一样慢慢落下来，一滴一滴，逐渐倾盆。

“别怕老岳，我陪着你呢，别怕，咱慢慢来。”卜凡轻声说，言语、肢体还有精神或者什么乱七八糟的力量吧，一点点顺着他的嘴唇落在岳明辉的眼皮上，它们那么缓慢，又从始至终没有离开，像孜孜不倦地按动这什么按钮。太耐心啦，他想，如果你家的电视机坏了，你应该用力拍拍它的机盖，这样它就会老老实实正常工作，你应该严厉的，你不应该这么温暖。  
但是正如卜凡所说的，还是中国大学生管用，还是聪明人管用，还是敞亮的爱你的耐心的狡猾的聪明弟弟管用。  
感知因此被轻轻唤醒，它们畏畏缩缩地张开一线，他开始感觉眼皮沉沉的，眼泪黏糊糊地和睫毛混在一起。  
再多一点，再多一点，让小太阳照进来一点，他努力睁开它们，看见卜凡的眼睛、颧骨、鼻梁、嘴唇，它们可爱地焦急地在眼前蹦蹦跳跳，像一个完整的卜凡一样大叫着哥哥看我，摇头摆尾地扭动着自己，轻轻巧巧地碰他一下，然后咯咯笑着离开。  
别闹啦，我好啦，我又是你哥哥啦，不许闹我啦！  
有什么东西慢慢回到他身上，他看见了，他想给一点微笑，然后他想开口说话，然后还要松一松手，他把凡子捏疼了吧？  
欲望，然后是欲望，性与生命本就紧密相连，他感受到下身不合时宜而又顺理成章的那点变化。

在这回忆的瞬间岳明辉终于看见闪电落下，问题的根源并不在于那时候他硬了，而在于他主动伸出了手。

“老岳你到底有多困呐？怎么跟傻了一样？”卜凡结束采访，一下蹿到木木的岳明辉跟前。

岳明辉抬起眼皮看了他一眼，轻轻说：“对不起。”

“啥？你怕不是真傻了吧？”丈二卜凡摸不着头脑：“还是你又背着我干什么好事了？”

岳明辉轻轻笑了一声，恢复皮孩子小辉的笑容：“爸爸下次会记得以身作则早睡早起的。”

“…你欠的吧！”卜凡冲着一溜烟跑远的岳明辉大喊：“你给我等着！看我不追到你！”

【坑咯】


End file.
